Ghirahim (RP main character)
Ghirahim is the main character of "Hyrule Topsity Turvy", a roleplay on miiverse. He's the god of life and creation who is also quite attached to his friends and family. He is originally from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Ghirahim originally fell in love with Owlie (played by Kelly) and they settled down and had a few kids in the process. Ghirahim was the one to have them due to his lack of a fixed gender. Ghirahim has had more twins than anyone could possibly count. According to earlier story lines, it was suggested that it was because he WAS a twin himself. This later turned out to be false. Ghirahim is also adopted, his mother, as revealed in episode 294, is Pink Diamond (Originally from Steven Universe). But according to Raloff and several other close friends of Ghirahim's, Ghirahim killed, or "Shattered" Pink Diamond. The reason in it's entirety is still incomplete, but Pink Diamond mentioned that Ghirahim ruined the Colonization of gems on Earth. Ghirahim's genetics consist of 55% gem, 47% demon, 28% God, and 21% human. He also has a mental disorder, this was hinted in episode 256, as he was trying to cure his disorder. According to later episodes, it is evident that he has HPD, or Histrionic Personality Disorder. Here's a little something I wrote about the topic, http://ladyjewel666.deviantart.com/art/Summary-of-Ghirahim-roleplay-version-610669009 Did ya read it? Good, now I have a little more faith in humanity! Back to the subject of Ghirahim! Ghirahim is not just one diamond, but 2 members of the Diamond Monarchy. He's a fusion of Blue Diamond and White Diamond (originally from Steven Universe). Like Garnet in the Steven Universe series, they're always fused due to being in love. (None canon info for Steven Universe ahead) Blue Diamond is blind in the roleplay, or at least SHE WAS blind. This caused Ghirahim to be entirely blind for 200 episodes, but it wasn't hinted or revealed until episode 286. The reason for his blindness is due to injury on the night of Xeno's birth. Zelda attempted to take Xeno from Ghirahim but he ran away. He hid his son in a true stump and led Zelda away from the newborn. He injured his eyes very badly in a thorn bush which caused him to go blind after he did not receive medical attention. Ghirahim can get very emotional until it eventually results in a train wreck, a.k.a crying. Ghirahim will make himself look small and innocent when he is guilty of something. This also occurs when he cries, mostly to make everyone feel bad. In truth, the only people he actually cares about are himself, and Boy boy. Ghirahim's past employments # Stripper # Journalist for the newspaper # Sexy Secretary # Ice cream tester (in a factory) # Security Guard *Nightshift only* (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) # Model # Office worker 8. Life-like Doll maker (Boss was named Sammy *Female*) Ghirahim obviously knows how to win anyone over due to his skill in the art of strip dancing. But he got fired due to Noel's post on the Hylian social media "Squawk", a parody of twitter. He said that Ghirahim had a small dick and used illusions to make it appear bigger. Ghirahim's boss saw the post and fired him. Ghirahim was not only incredibly angry at Noel but was also very depressed. His job was his life.